A Little Reminder
by Linndechir
Summary: Rizzen has just become Matron Malice's new patron. However, Zaknafein wants him to know that doesn't mean he gets to order Zaknafein around.


A/N: I wrote this some time ago, but I didn't post it because ... well, I didn't like it very much. I still don't. But I was told that I had a responsibility to inflict disturbing images on unsuspecting fangirls. However, I don't want you to be too surprised, so you'll get a warning: this contains more or less disturbing images (i.e. rape).

* * *

**A Little Reminder**

Rizzen Do'Urden, patron of House Daermon N'a'shezbaernon, was pleased. Highly pleased. He had suited Matron Mother Malice so much that she had appointed him patron of her House, dismissing his predecessor, Zaknafein. Unfortunately - for Rizzen, at least - she had not killed Zaknafein, had not even reduced him to a mere commoner. No, Zaknafein remained Weapon Master of House Do´Urden, and thus Rizzen's rival. Matron Malice did not care for the hierarchy among the males of the house, and Rizzen was sure that Zaknafein would not show him even the slightest hint of respect.

This thought displeased him much - he did not like Zaknafein, this harsh, overconfident individualist, unbeatable with the blades, probably the finest fighter in Menzoberranzan, and handsome enough to allure a Matron Mother. Rizzen hated this beautiful face, he hated this calm grin, he hated everything about this man. He hated him, because he feared him - there was nothing he could do against a man with Zaknafein's intelligence and skill. Standing on a balcony of this magnificent edifice that was his home, he was so absorbed in his thoughts, in his feelings - a mixture of pride, hatred, anger - that he did not hear him arrive.

_Him_. Rizzen knew instinctively that the drow standing behind him was Zaknafein. He did not fear that the Weapon Master would stab him in the back - if Zaknafein wanted to kill him, he could do it even without any weapon. Gathering all his strength, masking his uncertainty, he turned to face Zaknafein. It annoyed him that the Weapon Master was taller than him, even if not much.

"What do you want?" he snarled, trying to sound confident and masterful. Zaknafein did not look very impressed - on the contrary, he grinned and shook his head.

"Rizzen, are you trying to intimidate me?" he asked, his voice deceptively soft. He strode towards Rizzen, who retreated immediately, cursing himself silently when he felt the railing against his back, and Zaknafein still did not stop until his chest touched Rizzen's.

"You should not forget who I am, Weapon Master!" the younger drow declared, but his voice sounded less calm now, with the dangerous fighter so close to him, staring in his eyes, his breath caressing Rizzen's skin.

"And you should not forget who I am, _patron_," he whispered, sneering. Rizzen tried to get his hand to his belt pouch to grab some spell ingredients, but he felt Zaknafein's fingers around his wrist before he got close to it. Rizzen was terrified, completely helpless - all the more because he did not know what the Weapon Master wanted from him. "Maybe you need a little reminder ..."

Then, suddenly, Zaknafein stepped back, but this did not relieve Rizzen at all. The Weapon Master grabbed him by the shoulder to push him inside and towards his rooms. Rizzen straightened up and advanced, trying to regain some of his dignity should anybody see them. He slowed down several times, hoping that Zaknafein would change his mind, but the Weapon Master insisted with a menacing glare, and so Rizzen continued on his way towards his private quarters - definitely a place where he did not want Zaknafein to be.

But what choice did he have? He swallowed when the tall Weapon Master entered the room behind him, locking the door, before he turned to him and slapped him in the face. Rizzen tried this time to unsheath a hidden dirk, but he froze when he felt a dagger point on his throat.

"Put your weapons aside, _patron_," Zaknafein demanded, and Rizzen obeyed hastily, placing his spell components and every hidden dagger on a nearby table. He calmed slightly when Zaknafein sheathed his weapon, but his relief was short-lived.

"Strip," he said curtly.

"What?" Rizzen gasped in disbelief.

"You heard me. Remove your clothes." Zaknafein was outwardly calm, but his eyes showed clearly how much he enjoyed this. Shaking with rage and shame, the younger drow complied, stripped off his robes with trembling fingers. He had never felt so humiliated as now, standing naked before his greatest rival, exposed to his lecherous stares.

After examining him for several minutes, Zaknafein finally moved, compassed him, contemplated him closely. Eventually, he stopped behind him and whispered in his ear, "Now go to your bed, Rizzen, kneel on it and close your eyes."

Zaknafein felt a treacherous heat between his legs, and he smiled even wider. This little adventure would not only remind Rizzen of his place, it would also be very entertaining.

"You cannot be serious, Zaknafein. Matron Malice will -"

"Do you really think Malice cares if I have some fun with you? If you cannot defend yourself, then you don't deserve better than this!" Zaknafein growled and slapped Rizzen again, so hard that the smaller drow nearly fell on the floor.

Silently swearing revenge, he staggered to his bed and did what the Weapon Master had requested. His eyes closed, shaking and biting his bottom lip, he waited, he listened - but he could not hear anything. Zaknafein was too stealthy when he crossed the room, picked up Rizzen's belt und stopped beside the bed. The younger drow was taken completely by surprise when the first blow struck down on his back, followed by several more. He was used to be beaten - and to beatings far worse than these few strokes - and yet he suffered more than usually. He knew what would come - it was no secret that Zaknafein actually preferred males to females, that he had only slept with Malice because he had to.

The pain that followed the beating - a pain that seemed to rip his intestines apart - nearly knocked Rizzen out. But Zaknafein did not allow that - thrusting hard into him, he grasped a hand full hair and jerked Rizzen's head back, and this new pain made the patron regain consciousness.

Rizzen had no idea how long it went - if Zaknafein really possessed extraordinary stamina, or if this torment just seemed endless to him - but when the Weapon Master finally pulled back, the younger drow felt worse than ever before. He slumped on his belly, sweating, gasping, trembling. He looked up with tears in his eyes, just to see Zaknafein adjusting his clothes - he hadn't even bothered to remove his armour.

The Weapon Master leaned forward and whispered almost inaudibly, "Should you ever again forget your place, my little would-be patron, don't be afraid to ask me for another reminder."


End file.
